Recent light-emitting devices and display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified.
For example, light-emitting devices and display devices for mobile devices and the like are required to be thin, lightweight, and less likely to be broken. In view of production of high-performance and high value-added light-emitting devices and display devices, there are also demands for light-emitting devices and display devices capable of touch operation.
Light-emitting elements utilizing EL (also referred to as EL elements) have features such as ease of thinning and lightening, high-speed response to input signal, and driving with a direct-current low voltage source; therefore, application of the light-emitting elements to light-emitting devices and display devices has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-174153